


Woman's Work

by theseboots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseboots/pseuds/theseboots
Summary: Usually you would expect him to choose a woman for this role as placeholder and smoke screen. - Well, this is my story





	Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out with a draft here.  
> English is definitely not my first language so please be kind. xo

I've seen the way I looked up after I finished my song at the six-chair challenge. I've seen it a lot of times on video. - Yeah, the way I kinda look up under my brows - nervous, full of anticipation of shame, well maybe just humbleness and hope. Always not really believing in myself. I think maybe I actually got pushed into this by my parents. I mean Eurovision was okay, but it didn't really lead to anything; it go anywhere. It wasn't the solution to the failed ship that was Hometown. So now this. Yes, I'd definitely had my doubts. I still had but already something had changed. At the first audition. Well, it was obviously not the first audition, obviously. - Another panel of less important people had already screened me - and a lot of other folks reaching for this one break - before we were given this chance of a lifetime: To be put in front of the panel of judges and to be accepted into the x factor show. It's the dream of so many kids; it was my dream, my parents dream, my crazy ex-girlfriend's dream - or, at least I think she's my ex-girlfriend. - Not sure she's got the same impression. All of them, and well yes me too, hoping that x factor could get me that push witch I so desperately needed to get my career going. I don't know, it still seem impossible for me, but right now all that is not my biggest concern. He is. At that first audition, I was initially terrified of meeting Simon, so afraid of standing there in front of him, being judged by him, dreading his honest opinion, his harsh words. And sure, he did stop my audition, wanting to change my audition song. and he did. Yes of course he did - might as well sink this ship before it have even set sail... But in a matter of seconds, just before I went out to practice this new song that I hadn't even heard before, I knew... I knew that Simon wasn't the one I should be afraid of, he was - Louis; the One Direction boy with the laid back attitude and extremely expensive tracksuits, always these fucking tracksuits - did he even work out? Anyway, yeah right this moment he looked at me and with the slightest movement of his upper body, his chest and the tiniest twitching of his lips I could see (not hear) a gasp, all while his eyes kept me in place. I went out from the first part of my audition where I had dreaded Simon so much and went back in to the second part now dreading Louis. Louis Tomlinson. I didn't know at the time that this song Simon had me sing, This Woman’s Work, was soon to become my mantra, my guiding light as well as my fate. I was about to do a woman's work.

I invited him in. I've never tried this before. - Well had never - I have now. Just, oh my god... He was gentle with me. So careful, for the most part. He approached me, slowly. He had knocked on the door. Something about needing to floss. We'd just had this burger meal, all of us together. Louis had sent for it. Concerned as he was for our well-being. Always making sure we were fed properly. He came in and found the dental floss i one of the cupboards. He flossed. He looked in mirror and flossed. Flossed as he let his eyes wander in mirror; again catching my eyes.

He took the shower head from my hand and turned me around as he took me by my shoulder; just slowly letting me know what he wanted me to do without any force. I knew that he'd been wanting me, that he wanted me. Still I had this feeling that he somehow wanted to be alone. That he didn't want any real response from me. - That I somehow shouldn't be too visible in all of this. I did as he wanted. - I turned around. He lifted the shower head and let the water run down from from the top of my shoulders and the back of my neck and as the water ran down my back he followed with his hand. He kept it there for a moment. He just held it on my back for a moment. The he carefully stroke his hand up and down my back a few times - as if examining the outer lines of my spine. He hesitated briefly before reaching for the shower gel, pumped a few times and let his hand in between my buttocks. It took me so much with surprise and I just gasped and immediately placed both my hand on the wall in front of me. I don't know if I did so because it would enable me to lean a bit forward or if I did it to prevent my whole body from collapsing right there. I don't know, but I knew, yes right there I knew, that I needed to not let go of this ever. I felt his hand and I knew that I would forever long for this hand and this touch if he was ever let go.

He washed away the soap and put the shower head on the hook right on the side, still running but turning away from us. He was still fully clothed. He stepped closer to me and he said the one single word: "Lad", with a kind a sigh following - again soundless. Yes, "lad", he said and he kissed me on my shoulders. Again and again soft kisses. Soft and gentle touches of his lips on my shoulder as he took me in his hand. He tightened his hand and I almost had an outburst from the sensation but I kept quiet. I knew that I wasn't supposed to say anything or make any noises. I was supposed to be quiet. So I was quiet. He began to stroke me and pumped me carefully and slowly. He knows I'm just a young lad who doesn't last long at all. He pressed his entire body up against me and I could feel him through his trousers but I hardly dared push back so I didn't but oh, it got to me, and I know he could tell and right before I came - way too fast but oh so hard - his fingers and nails of his left hand gripped firmly around my hip. -So hard and it left a few marks there. I got the feeling that maybe he kind of didn't wanted to let me finish. As he pumped he kind of put his hand half way over the head of my cock as if he was at the same time trying to stop me from coming and of course it just.. well all over his hand and in between his fingers.

He just held me there in his hand for a while. And it took me another while before I realized that he had lowed his head and was now resting his forehead between my shoulder blades. He was crying. Right there resting his head of my body he was crying. Quietly - again no sound. I didn't dare move. I just tried to reach one arm behind my head to try and comfort him. I completely failed in my attempt. I maybe felt the tiniest response before he wiped his hand on my hip; rinsed it under the water still running beside us and left the bathroom.

As I was being left behind I felt the scars he had already given me.


End file.
